My Naraku
by KittenKagome
Summary: One shot song fic. NarakuOC. Will Naraku open his eyes and heart now that he is given a second chance?


My Naraku.

(One-shot)

Naraku/OC (Original Character)

This was the most wonderful day of the groups life. The evil, wicked-hearted Naraku had been defeated. Today was a day of rejoicing for InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Today was a day of reuniting of families, drying of tears, and aching hearts forever put to rest. The sun would shine brightly on this day, but still, the sun does not reach the deepest and darkest of depths.

Naraku had been defeated, but, lying in a smoldering pile of half-alive demons, his presence lingered.

Troubled days would be ahead of him, as he died slowly. Nightmares plagued his failing mind, InuYasha's decisive blow, Kikyo's mocking of him, the rejoicing that the people enjoyed as he slowly suffered. It was almost too much to bear. He knew he was going to die, that he did, but the fact that it was not done instantly made it all the more painful.

--For all those times you stood by me,

For all the truth that you made me see,

FOr all the joy you brought to my life,

For all the wrong that you made right,

For every dream you made come true,

For all the love I found in you,

I'll be forever thankful baby,

Your the one who held me up,

Never let me fall,

Your the one who saw me through,

through it all...--

In a dungeon, his half burned face lie still. His eyes, half open, took a look at the darkened dungeon that would soon be his burial chamber. His first thoughts were anger and hatred for InuYasha and his friends, but after a while, he wished mostly for death, so he would not have to think about anything ever again.

But on the oddest of days, a small ray of sunlight reached the depths where Naraku laid. A young girls voice broke the deathly silence, as she fell through a broken floorboard and down to Naraku's deaths.

First response of that girl. Total horror. She screamed her lungs silent, as her eyes locked on the grotesque sight. Naraku simply stared at the girl, too weak to do much more. However, once the girl could no longer scream, she realized that this...monsterous..thing...wasnt going to do anything. Out of curiousity she touched his face. It was cold and clammy, and for a moment she wondered whethere it was a zombie of sorts.

"What are you?" she asked.

No response.

"Are you okay?"

No response.

She knew deep down that this..thing, whatever it was, was not okay. She touched the undamaged part of his face once again, stroking it gently.

"Leave the dead to die..." Naraku finally spoke.

--You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith, 'cuz you believed,

I'm everything I am, because you loved me

(ooo baby)--

The young woman blinked. It is alive she thought to herself, and if thats so I have to help it.. She took out her pack , in which she had a small blanket, and covered his "face" for warmth.

It looked absolutely ridiculous.

Naraku raised a brow.

"Umm...so that didn't work so well. Alright..." She moved the blanket around so it hung around his neck. She took off her cloak and tried to cover more of him. "Please be okay?"

Just what does this human that she's doing... Naraku was annoyed, to say the least, but he was helpless to do anything. After a while he figured it wasnt worth his brainpower, so he closed his eyes, hoping to die already so the dumb girl would leave him alone.

She rubbed him gently through the blanket, hoping that would rid him of the cold, clammy feeling. She exhausted herself trying to warm him, and after a while, rested on top of the blankets covering him. "Dont worry, you are going to survive, even if I have to sacrifice for it"

--You gave me wings and made me fly,

You touched my hand, I could touch the sky,

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me,

YOu said "no" star was out of reach,

You stood by me and I stood tall,

I had your love I had it all,

I'm greatful for each day you gave me,

Maybe I don't know that much,

But I know this much is true,

I was blessed because I was loved by you --

The night came, and the girl rested. Naraku still wasnt sure what to make of the situation, except that this human must be a complete moron. Perhaps there is a way I can use her body and get my revenge on InuYasha.. That thought passed his mind, but not before a warm, tingling sensation, flooded what little body he had left, and he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

When the morning greeted them, Naraku woke up to a surprise that wouldve killed him if he didnt gain his bearings. His body was back, in full, and the girl sleeping beside him.

Naraku stared at his hands and feet, swerving his head around wildly."What happened, what magic is this???" For a small moment Naraku was almost afraid, until he remembered the girls words the day before...a sacrifice.

--You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith, 'cuz you believed,

I'm everything I am, because you loved me

(ooo baby)--

"What sacrifice...she didn't do anything?" He muttered quietly, and examined the girl. She must have some sort of power, one that he could perhaps use.

The young woman woke up not too long afterward, and a small smile escaped her lips as she stared up at the restored Naraku. "I guess I mustve did it in my sleep.."

"What is it that you did, priestess?"

"Priestess? No, Im no priestess, but...Im a little different."

Naraku kneeled down, and with an almost hateful look in his eyes responded, "I suggest you explain yourself now. Who are you, and what did you do to me?"

--You were always there for me,

The tender wind that carried me,

A light in the dark shining you love into my life,

You've been my insperation, Threw the lies you were the truth,

My world is a better place,

Because of you--

"I am Reika, and I am a little...unique. I can save the life of any person, if I sacrifice a year of my own life to do so...My mother said that I could do other things as well, but those I have not discovered yet. I dont know what I am, since the parents who raised me are not my natural parents."

His eyes widened as she explained her talent. With this girl beside him, he could never die. Still, he would not be so foolish as to let InuYasha have the pleasure of hurting him again.

"I see. So you can give life to others, why do you do that if it takes away from your own?"

"Because I believe in caring about people. Demons, humans, animals, every life is precious to me, and I think that if I have the ability to help, I have the responsibility to as well"

Naraku shook her head at the girls foolish ideaology. She had just brought back perhaps one of the most manipulative creatures to life, himself. But still...

--You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith, 'cuz you believed,

I'm everything I am, because you loved me--

He looked at her, her long black hair and bright green eyes, dressed in rags, living the life of a peasant despite her awesome power. He touched her cheek, running his fingers from her cheek to the base of her neck.

Reika blushed, "Oh..wow.."

Naraku stared confused.

"It is not often that such a handsome man looks at me."

"What if I did not look this way to you. What if I remained that slimy creature you found the other day?" He questione dher.

"Then you would still be just as important as anyone else."

Naraku smiled. This girl would be useful, yes she would. He would not absorb her, but take her under his wing, and show her his way of life. He would train her, and use her to achieve his goals. And no matter what, she would not let him die. It was the perfect plan.

"Where do you live child?"

"Nowhere now that my parents have passed on."

Naraku nodded. "Good. You will serve me from now on, and if you do as I command, I will take care of you. I will give you food and drink, and I will ask little in return, " at least for now.. 

--You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith, 'cuz you believed,

I'm everything I am, because you loved me--

Reika, stunned for a moment, immediately bows, "Thank you sir for your immense kindness. It is obvious to me now what a wonderfuly kind person you were before, and I'll gladly do anything to see that you get what you desire."

"My recent experience has lead me to see the side of my own mortality. I must be more cautious from now on. I desire offspring, so in the event that I am defeated, and there is no way of revival, my legacy and my blood will live on and continue my work. So you will not only be my servant, you will also be my mate"

Reika almost choked on her own spit with that comment, but did not say a word.

Naraku lifted Reika's head so he could look her in the eye. "Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Do you refuse my offer.."

She thought about it. This was her chance to gain a life of more than just a wanderer, to experience more and to help more people. So she shook her head, "No I do not"

"Very well, " Naraku stood up completely and moved the debris out of the way so Reika could get through. "We will leave this place, this is the past, and it will be left here." Reika nodded and started ahead of him, but Naraku paused as she walked through, taking in the way her hair shined in the sun, and the way her eye sparkled in the light.

He felt a twinge of guilt for his earlier thoughts of using her. A strange sensation crept from his chest to his fingertips, warming them, and a slight mist came to his eyes. Normally he would curse this new emotion, but, just for this moment in time, he allowed it to take him.

This was to be the most decisive day of this half demons life, how so, stood as a mystery.

--I'm everything I am...

Because you loved me...--


End file.
